Besoin d'un conseil
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Fandom : les livres des Rai-Kirah de Carol Berg. Seyonne x Zander] Seyonne reçoit une lettre d'Aleksander, il a besoin de conseils et lui demande de venir le retrouver. Bien sûr Seyonne ferait n'importe quoi pour son roi, et sans hésitation, le rejoint.


**Titre :** Besoin d'un conseil

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** _Les livres des Rai-Kirah_ a été écrit par Carol Berg

 **Pairing :** SeyonnexZander

 **Prompt :** Tout ira bien.

 **Note :** spoils fin du troisième tome.

* * *

L'oiseau était arrivé au moment où j'étais seul avec Evan. Mon fils a montré du doigt pour montrer le rapace qui se posait près de nous sans aucune peur.

\- Regarde papa, l'oiseau !

Je savais de quoi il s'agissait et m'approchai avec précaution de l'oiseau pour prendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu de nouvelles du roi d'Azhakstan ? Pas moins de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous nous étions séparés. Moi, pour rentrer en Ezzari accompagné de deux précieux trésors : Elinor et mon fils. Lui, pour parcourir le désert et tenir la promesse faite au monde de protéger les peuples afin de réparer les erreurs des dherzis. Même sans qu'il ne m'écrive, je savais qu'il allait bien, recevant des nouvelles du monde par ceux qui voyageaient hors de l'Ezzarie et ramenait des histoires de l'extérieur.

Celui qui portait la lumière et le monde sur ses épaules, avec qui j'avais partagé mon âme et donné toute ma confiance ne quittait jamais réellement mes pensés. Quelque part au fond de mon crâne il était toujours présent.

Je renvoyai Evan aider sa mère pour quelques tâches, une excuse pour me retrouver seul un moment, et dépliai la lettre.

 _« Seyonne, mon gardien »_

Ce ne fut pas tant les mots qui se glissèrent dans mon cœur avec douceur, me faisant sourire, que le fait qu'ils soient écrits de la main même d'Aleksander. Je savais que son épouse, Lydia, avait appris à lire et à écrire, et malgré la fierté des dherzis, qui considéraient que savoir ce genre de chose était, certes, utile mais peu digne d'un guerrier. Il semblait qu'Aleksander avait fini par apprendre lui aussi.

Son écriture était enfantine et maladroite, plus touchante que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre qui les avait couché sur papier.

 _« J'aurais besoin de tes conseils à propos d'un sujet que je n'arrive pas à démêler. Je sais qu'avec ta sagesse, tu es tout désigné pour me venir en aide. Je t'attendrai à l'endroit habituel, viens je t'en prie._

 _»_

Je lu la lettre plusieurs fois, si courte que je la connu vite par cœur. L'inquiétude me serrait le cœur, le ton d'Aleksander semblait plus solennel qu'il ne l'était habituellement avec moi. J'étais obligé de partir, et tout de suite.

L'endroit habituel était Dasiet Homol, là où s'ouvrait le passage pour Kir'Navarrin. Je l'avais décidé avant de savoir ce que représentait réellement cet endroit.

Nous y serions sans doute seul, et pourrions discuter.

J'expliquai à Elinor ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi je devais partir immédiatement, elle ne me retint pas. Elle savait que rien ne m'empêcherait de rejoindre Aleksander, surtout s'il avait besoin de moi. J'embrassai mon fils, et me mis en route après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires et vivres. Je marchai sans relâche, me reposant à peine. Je regrettai de ne plus avoir mes ailes pour pouvoir aller plus vite, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé la moindre trace de Melydda en moi.

Quand enfin j'arrivai à destination, le roi était déjà là. Le dos appuyé contre un pilier, il avait les yeux fermés. Je restai à quelques mètres de lui pour l'observer. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, juste peut-être un peu maigri. Ses cheveux roux noués en tresse continuaient de flamboyer sous le soleil couchant, et si, quelques rides naissaient aux coins de ses yeux, son visage restait celui que je connaissais. Je me demandais s'il viendrait un jour où nous aurions tellement vieillis, que je ne pourrais plus le reconnaître. Je pensai que non.

\- Alors maudit Ezzarien, tu vas rester longtemps là à me regarder dormir où tu vas t'approcher pour qu'on discute ?

Je souris et m'approchai pour m'asseoir à côté de lui :

\- Je ne vois pourtant pas d'œil qui vous aurait poussé sur le front votre majesté, comment avez-vous su ?

Aleksander ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard ambré sur moi :

\- Je crois que tu te fais vieux, Seyonne, tu n'es plus aussi discret qu'avant.

\- Je ne me fais pas vieux et je suis toujours aussi discret, comment avez-vous su ?

Le roi rit et secoua la tête :

\- Une intuition. Et j'avais raison.

Je ne savais pas quel genre d'intuition avait pu lui faire prendre conscience de ma présence au travers de ses paupières fermées, mais je n'insistai pas.

\- Vous avez requit ma présence ?

Aleksander ne répondit pas immédiatement, me regardant fixement pendant de longues secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité. Alors que je commençais à me demander si j'avais une pustule qui m'avait poussé sur le visage, il dit :

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tout a l'air de bien se passer pour toi.

\- Vous avez lu ça sur mon visage ?

Je savais qu'Aleksander savait lire les gens mieux que personne, mais il réussissait tout de même à me prendre au dépourvu.

\- C'est facile à deviner quand je t'ai vu dans des états bien lamentables.

Effectivement, le roi m'avait vu sous mes pires jours, mais c'était réciproque.

\- Je peux voir que vous vous portez au mieux également. Comment va votre dame et votre fils ?

\- On dirait qu'ils se sont donnés le mot pour me mener la vie dure. Par Athos, Lydia n'aime rien de plus au monde que de me mettre mon fils dans les bras quand il a besoin d'être changé.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en imaginant le fier guerrier dherzi s'empêtré dans les langes. Malgré ses paroles, je pouvais sentir l'adoration pour sa femme et son fils dans le ton de sa voix. Il me posa à son tour quelques questions sur ma vie en Ezzarie, et si j'étais toujours resté discret sur mes soucis, même avec Aleksander, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun problème à parler d'Elinor et d'Evan.

Avant que je puisse redemander à Aleksander ce qu'il désirait de moi, il me proposa de courir ensemble dans les ruines. Me jurant que cette fois-ci il me battrait à plate couture. Après tout il avait l'entraînement des jours passés à parcourir le désert, quand je m'encroûtais, selon lui, dans mon Ezzarie.

\- J'ai hâte de voir quelles excuses vous trouverez quand vous perdrez.

Nous nous levâmes, Aleksander se mit pied nu et jeta ses bottes dans un coin. Puis nous courûmes. Courir avec Aleksander était comme une tradition, et nous en avions d'autres. Tant de choses rendaient notre lien unique, tant de détails nous soudaient l'un à l'autre, tant de mots et de coutumes n'appartenaient qu'à nous, que personne d'autre ne pourrait tout à fait saisir s'il avait été spectateur de nos conversations. Aleksander était celui à qui j'avais livré ma confiance, et je savais que c'était réciproque.

Le roi réussit à me suivre durant l'allé et une bonne partie du retour, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je ne m'étais pas encroûté. Je finis par le dépasser et arrivai à notre point de départ bien avant lui. Il me rejoignit, essayant de cacher son essoufflement. Il se laissa tomber contre le pilier :

\- Alors, que me vaut cette défaite ? Votre jambe semble aller parfaitement bien et vous m'avez assuré un bon entraînement.

\- Tais toi Seyonne, j'ai simplement pris un mauvais départ.

J'étais sûr qu'il disait ça pour me faire rire, et cela fonctionna. Il s'allongea et regarda le ciel un moment, avant de se tourner sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude pour me regarder. Sa natte rousse retombait sur le côté négligemment. Je demandai :

\- Dites moi mon roi ce que je puis faire pour vous.

\- A propos de ?

\- Le faites vous exprès ? Vous m'avez envoyé un message en me précisant que vous aviez besoin de moi.

Il sourit :

\- Oh ça ! Dit-il comme s'il venait de s'en souvenir.

\- Monseigneur, dites-moi en quoi puis-je vous apporter mon aide.

Je ne riais plus, bien au contraire. J'étais de nouveau inquiet, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Aleksander semblait éviter le sujet alors qu'il m'avait fait venir exprès pour ça. Que pouvait-il avoir comme problème pour ne pas m'en parler directement ?

\- Seyonne…

\- Oui monseigneur.

\- Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'idée dans ton petit crâne de stupide Ezzarien, que j'ai eu envie de te voir parce que tu me manquais ?

Je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de choses. A ce qu'il me demande de le suivre dans une mission périlleuse, à ce qu'il me demande des conseils à propos de conflits entre différents peuples, à ce qu'il veuille que je joue les gardiens pour son fils. Mais très certainement, je n'avais pas pu penser à ça.

\- Si je dois souvent m'absenter, Lydia trouve la plupart du temps le moyen soit de me suivre avec notre fils, soit de faire en sorte que je ne les oublies pas en chemin. Je vois Kiril bien assez pour me satisfaire, et quand je ne le vois, mon cousin et moi nous nous écrivons. Blaise n'est jamais loin. Mais depuis deux ans Seyonne, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi. Je crois que c'est ma limite. Deux ans.

Je ne savais que dire. Je crois que mes yeux écarquillés par la surprise parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Non bien sûr, Seyonne tu n'as pas pensé à ça.

Aleksander se relaissa tomber sur le dos.

\- Bien, alors nous ferrons comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Puisque tu es là, je vais donc te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

\- Voyons voir. Pourrais-tu me lire cette lettre. Dit-il en sortant un papier froissé de sa chemise.

\- Monseigneur, il m'a semblé remarquer que vous saviez lire désormais, je ne pense pas que…

Aleksander soupira, rangea la feuille et réfléchit. Je n'arrivais pas à agir autrement que en faisant comme si tout était absolument normale entre nous. Comme si ses paroles ne m'avaient pas coupé le souffle.

\- Je t'ai écris que j'avais besoin de conseils.

\- Vous l'avez écris.

Le roi hocha la tête, se redressa en position assise, parla d'un sujet plus sérieux, d'un soucis qu'il avait à propos de brigands qui semaient la confusion sur une route fréquentée. Je pouvais, bien entendu, lui apporter mon aide, ma sagesse, aller avec lui combattre les brigands, pourquoi pas, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de moi pour régler ce problème. Je discutait pourtant avec lui d'une stratégie, pour me rendre compte qu'il avait déjà tout prévu en vérité. Tout irait bien, même sans que je n'intervienne.

\- Je ne comprends pas monseigneur, qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

Je refusais de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt, cela ne devait être qu'une plaisanterie. Une drôle de plaisanterie. Et pourtant, pourquoi rirait-il d'un tel sujet ?

Je vis les sourcils d'Aleksander se froncer et ses yeux se fermer un instant, il ne me répondit pas. J'attendis, sans le quitter des yeux. Il finit par rouvrir les siens, l'ambre familière brillant même dans la nuit, éclairé par la lune. Je mentirais si je disais qu'il n'était pas en train de se passer quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose que je n'étais pas capable de saisir du tout. Quelque chose qui avait toujours été là entre nous, entre Aleksander et moi, mais que nous avions toujours fait en sorte d'éviter. J'avais l'impression que le roi ne souhaitait plus l'éviter.

\- Ferme les yeux Seyonne.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu me fais confiance non ? Et tu es venu parce que j'avais besoin de toi. Tu dis toujours que tu ferais tout ce que tu pourrais pour moi.

\- C'est vrai mais…

Je ne comprenais pas le rapport.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécutai pourtant. Je sentis les doigts d'Aleksander dans mes cheveux et je faillis rouvrir les yeux pour me reculer. Je ne le fis pas, il m'avait demandé si je lui faisais confiance et c'était le cas. J'ignorais ce qu'il faisait, mais la sensation était étrange, il frôlait mes oreilles tandis que je le sentais nouer mes cheveux et je ne savais que faire, encore moins que penser. Mon cœur battait plus vite que la moyenne et ça non plus j'étais incapable de l'expliquer.

\- Tu peux les rouvrir.

Je le fis. Il m'avait tressé la natte des guerriers dherzis, et je n'étais pas sûr de la signification d'un tel geste. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas. Peut-être que c'était juste une excuse étrange pour faire quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Je retins mon souffle quand il ferma ses yeux à son tour sans rien me demander, ni me dire.

Je crois que j'avais mieux compris Kérouan que je ne comprenais Aleksander à cet instant. Et pourtant mon corps bougea tout seul, comme si ce dernier savait avant mon esprit ce qu'il fallait faire. Ma main dénoua ses cheveux et défit sa natte, mes doigts s'attardant dans le feu que représentaient ses mèches flamboyantes. Le roux lui allait si bien, sauvage comme lui, couleur colère, couleur de l'impatience, couleur de l'impulsivité. De la passion également, et de l'amour.

Mes doigts remontèrent sur sa joue alors que je me perdais dans des pensés sans direction, et il rouvrit ses yeux.

Alors je compris pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi il avait besoin de me voir, besoin de conseil, besoin de mon aide, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de poser la question. Que représentions-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse parce que je n'en avais pas. Ami. Frère. C'était des mots si fades, si faibles, pour décrire ce qu'il y avait entre nous. J'avais partagé mon âme avec la sienne, il m'avait donné sa confiance dans les pires moments, je lui avais offert la mienne également. Nous avions vécu une intimité telle que nous n'en vivrions plus avec personne, et seul lui et moi pouvions le comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je à sa question silencieuse.

\- Il y a donc des choses que tu ignores, dit-il malicieusement.

Je hochai la tête, ma main toujours sur sa joue. Aleksander redevint vite sérieux.

\- Sans doute que ce qui est le plus proche pour définir ce que nous sommes sont les mots que nous utilisons. Je suis votre Gardien, vous êtes mon Roi.

Je ne voyais que ça. Amour aurait pu convenir, mais l'amour était vaste. Nos yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, aucun de nous deux n'osaient ou ne voulaient se détourner. Aleksander finit par tirer sur mes cheveux – pas tendrement du tout – pour défaire ma natte. Puis il se recula et refit la sienne. Rompant le contact entre nous deux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de ma réponse.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais quelque chose que je savais déjà.

\- Peut-être aviez-vous simplement besoin que je vous rappelle ce que vous saviez déjà.

Aleksander grogna quelque chose à propos de cet Ezzarien insolent, et les choses reprirent leur cour normale entre lui et moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais le regretter ou être soulagé.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à mettre nos vies à plat, savoir ce que nous avions manqué l'un de l'autre, pour se rendre compte que même si nous étions éloignés et sans nouvelle, nous trouvions toujours la route qui nous menait vers l'autre. C'était tellement facile de se parler.

A l'aube, il était prêt à partir. Il ne pouvait s'absenter trop longtemps, trop de monde comptait sur lui. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à son cheval et une fois assis sur sa selle, je ne pus le laisser s'échapper. je posai ma main sur sa jambe.

\- Monseigneur.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que le mot que l'on peut utiliser, c'est âme sœur.

Je le vis rougir, et je crois que je n'étais pas mieux de mon côté, sentant mon visage chauffer. Aleksander se pencha vers moi, posa sa main sur ma joue un instant. Ces mots semblaient lui convenir.

Il se redressa finalement :

\- Nous nous reverrons, mon gardien.

C'était une promesse, et j'étais sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre deux ans.

\- Nous nous reverrons, mon roi.

Il m'offrit un dernier sourire, un geste de la main et partit au galop. Alors que je prenais plaisir à le voir monter, ce qu'il faisait toujours aussi bien, je murmurai :

\- Vous aussi vous m'aviez manqué Aleksander.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais trop envie d'écrire sur ce couple. Bon j'ai vraiment pas confiance en moi, parce que je trouve que Carol Berg écrit beaucoup mieux que moi, et j'ai peur d'avoir tout raté. Mais n'étant pas du tout satisfaite par la fin des Rai-Kirah, je me suis fais une autre fin, et j'espère qu'elle vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
